Take Me Seriously
by CloverBell
Summary: This is a one-shot story of NatsumexMikan. The title takes the summary itself. Well, just enjoy reading! Arigatou gozaimasu!


**TAKE ME SERIOUSLY**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. ^^_**

**KONNICHIWA! This is a one-shot story of Natsume x Mikan. Review whenever you want to.**

**And please do enjoy reading. Have fun! Good luck!**

**P.S. Those words that are italized are read smoothly with high pitch. ^^  
**

* * *

..^^..

Everyday it gets boring and boring. Ha! But still on my daily thing – when bored, just tease this girl beside me. "Why can't you live without teasing me?" That's what she would always say. Actually, I don't really want to do such thing. But when I see her get angry, my world revolves again. That's the thing that made me forget every problem even just for a while. "Cruel!" "Idiot!" "Pervert boy!" ... same lines with her loud cranky voice.

But as time goes by, she gets dumber and dumber. I don't know – I guess it's my fault. And I'm not liking it anymore. Whenever I talk to her, there's always a dumb answer from her. She might be thinking that every time I'll open my mouth, nonstop pranks and teasings will come out.

.

~o~o~o~

.

One time, I saw her walking on the hallway, carrying bundle of books. As usual, Hotaru made her return those books. I moved closer and grabbed the books from her.

"Hey you, Natsume! What do you think you're doing?"

"Making your load lighter, duh!"

"Sham! What are you trying to do? Is this one of your pranks?"

.

~o~o~o~

.

What the heck is the problem of this girl? I just wanted to help then she started blabbing around as if I'll harass her. Why can't she open her mind and grow up? Whenever I do nice to her, she's always malicious about it. So childish! That's what I made fun about her, but that's also what I really hate of. It's because she's so innocent and plays dumb – actually that's because she's an idiot and very clumsy. Yeah, _very clumsy..._

She often spilled drinks on me just because of her carelessness.

Why can't she act normal when I'm around? But why with Ruka? She acts and treats Ruka _very_ nicely. Uh–huh, made me jealous. Actually, she also act nicely to me – at some times but mostly, she acts so stupid around me.

She's unique though far different with any other girls. I hate every girls but not her. None of them ever came close to me, only her – _just her_.

.

~o~o~o~

.

"So why you're so pissed of, Natsume?"

"It's just that she became really annoying day by day."

"Is that really so?"

"Easy for you, Ruka. She's not acting stupid on you."

"You've been mistaken. Sakura acts fairly to everybody. She's true and doesn't hide anything about her character."

"Fine."

"Does it other you?"

"No. I've told you she's _just_ my stress–reliever. So now, how come she'll be if she give me headaches?"

"Really? Why not confront her?"

"Just forget about it. It'll be gone soon. Don't worry about me."

.

~o~o~o~

.

I can't tell Ruka that I'm jealous about them. I never really told him how much I like Mikan. Besides, I bet Ruka liked her so much and maybe Mikan too. Oh well, there's a perfect chemistry between them. They're very close now. So why betray my best friend? Ugh. No way she'll ever notice me. Got to hide this feeling again? Well, I have no any other options now.

* * *

..^^..

So that's it. Natsume avoided Mikan even she's very near. He must control himself so his feelings wont beat him. Though avoiding and ignoring people were already his habit, it's been hard for him to avoid Mikan who had been close enough to him.

But Mikan is fully aware with her surroundings. She noticed that Natsume suddenly acted so strange. He hadn't tease nor talk nor even look at her for weeks – _though _they're just seated beside each other. Now she became suspicious when he started to cut classes again. Ruka was also worried for his best friend.

.

~o~o~o~

.

**This can't go on forever. I look up at the blue sky, a gentle breeze goes by.**

**Her face watches from far far away away.**

**What has happened to my pride? I am devoted.**

**I can't ignore her. I can't ignore the feeling, this strange feeling.**

**My heart beats like in a dream. It seems that everyday it gets stronger and stronger.**

**_~ I wont be beaten by her..._**

.

~o~o~o~

.

"It feels like I took drugs. I've been hallucinating. Damn! _These eyes_, it can only see you, _you_...your face with those filthy smiles. _These ears_, it hear your voice...your loud cranky voice."

"Natsume."

"..."

"Natsume."

"What the heck? Now I've gone mad! I'm hearing things. Looks like this tree is calling me with such a familiar voice."

"No, Natsume, not the tree. It's me, Mikan."

"W-whoa? How long you've been there? You heard something?"

"None. I just saw you talking to that tree so I came near."

.

~o~o~o~

.

He was stunned but managed to back out and go away. He never said a word so Mikan burst.

"What the heck is wrong with you?"

"NATSUME!"

"Don't come near me, you idiot!"

"Darn it! You're the idiot!"

"Go away. i don't need you. You careless little wrench!"

"I'm...I'm just worried about you. Y-you've been acting so strange lately."

"Who cares?"

"I am!"

"Stop this nonsense. You're careless, okay? How come you can care?"

"STUPID! You've got a problem with me? Why not tell me?"

"Heck yes! The problem is you! The problem is you! Know why? Because you can't be serious! I'm tired of you, acting so idiot, so dumb! I've been that nice to you but you push me so hard! Can't I do even one nice thing for you? All you see about me is MEAN! PERVERT! IDIOT! RUDE!"

He burst out, nothing left to say. All had been complained. She stood still, staring at him. Then it was the right time for her to speak.

"You're such an idiot."

"What? There you go again. When I talk to you, what you'll do? You'll be malicious. You answer dumb. You're the idiot!"

"Then who do you think is the perfect match for an idiot, isn't it the other idiot? That's why you're an idiot."

Honestly, I didn't get her. All of a sudden, her answer became far from what we're arguing about. Another dumb answer from her – yes,_ another_. Actually, that is the dumbest answer I got from her, _which _I liked the most.

**End. ^^**

* * *

**Well, that's it. I hope you liked this. I'm currently working on a sequel for this.**

**I don't have yet the title. But wait for it guys! Okay? ^^ Ja ne!  
**


End file.
